gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Hernandez
.]] Jimmy Hernandez is a police officer who appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is a member of the Los Santos Police Department and C.R.A.S.H., alongside Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski. Jimmy Hernandez had been working on domestic disputes since joining the force, but joins Tenpenny and Pulaski. Hernandez almost blows his membership with Tenpenny and Pulaski early on, after he says that a domestic dispute was difficult. Tenpenny tells him to get out of the car in East Los Santos, however he is later seen in the dock area with Tenpenny and Pulaski. Tenpenny asks Hernandez to shoot Ralph Pendelbury, which he does only after having his own life threatened. Hernandez continues to work with Tenpenny and Pulaski in controlling each of the four gangs in Los Santos, but also controlling the returning Carl Johnson. They pull him over when he is just around the corner from his home in Ganton, and frame him for the murder of Officer Pendelbury. They throw him out of the car, and leave him in Jefferson, which is Ballas territory. Later on, Hernandez phones Carl Johnson, telling him not to leave Los Santos and that they are watching him. C.R.A.S.H. then tell Lance "Ryder" Wilson about a train load of ammunition and weapons arriving in Los Santos, which Carl and Ryder then take. C.R.A.S.H. later employ Carl Johnson to burn down a number of houses used by the Los Santos Vagos, and is how Carl met Denise Robinson. Following this, Carl is told to disrupt a meeting between the Ballas and the Russian Mafia. However, C.R.A.S.H. later turn on Carl and the Grove Street Families, and take Carl to Angel Pine in Whetstone. Carl is left without any weapons and in the middle of nowhere, however C.R.A.S.H. know exactly where he is. They send him up Mount Chiliad to kill a witness who is going to testify against Tenpenny and Pulaski, possibly Hernandez as well. When Carl Johnson, Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski next meet, in Las Venturas, Frank Tenpenny says that the gig is nearly up. He states that we (he and Pulaski) may lose their badges, but does not mention Hernandez. This suggests that they are aware of Hernandez's role within C.R.A.S.H. In the mission High Noon, this becomes apparent when Tenpenny and Pulaski turn on Hernandez. Tenpenny hits him with a shovel, and presumes he is dead and leaves. Pulaski meanwhile is left to kill Carl Johnson, but Hernandez crawls out of the grave in order to help Carl. However, Pulaski turns round and shoots Hernandez, killing him. He is mentioned in the mission Riot by a television news reporter, saying that he had probably been killed for threatening to turn states evidence. Murders committed *Ralph Pendelbury (killed on Frank Tenpenny's orders whilst being threatened with execution by Tenpenny) Trivia * During the mission Misappropriation, Pulaski claims that Hernandez has been gone for too long; it is possible that Hernandez was revealing information about Tenpenny. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *First Mission *Catalyst *Burning Desire *Gray Imports *Badlands *High Noon (Killed) Hernandez, Jimmy Hernandez, Jimmy Hernandez, Jimmy Hernandez, Jimmy